Weaver
Master Sergeant Coray Ward, also known as Weaver, is a scholar armed with a sniper rifle. He takes down enemies silently and efficiently, never giving away his position. They say a single bullet can turn a battle around, and Weaver knows it far too well. He speaks 2 languages, Doctorate in Psychotherapy, an expert in marksmanship and a weapons specialist in Nomad's Ghost team. Background Coray Ward was born in 1985 in Trenton, New Jersey. He excelled in his studies from an early age and graduated magna cum laude from Princeton before joining the Navy. He joined the regular SEAL teams for a unknown amount of years, before he was accepted into DEVGRU under Joint Special Operations Command. It was during this time he mastered his impressive aiming skills, serving multiple tours as a combat sniper. Weaver received numerous medals and accolades for various missions, including one for a confirmed 2,210-meter sniper kill. He became a Ghost at the age of 30. Weaver considers the Drug Cartel to be a terrorist group and believes stopping them is a matter of national security. Pre-operation Kingslayer As a SEAL, he was once assigned to take down a top ISIS operative. The team was sent in to recon the area, and when it was discovered that there was another top operative onsite, - "The Brit" - Weaver fired multiple shots to eliminate both targets and exceeded his orders. He was then told that when they got back, an Army operative from Fort Benning wanted to talk to him. Afterwards, Weaver was recruited into the Ghosts. He was assigned to a squad with Sage, Joker, and Nomad. One of their missions was to recover a downed UAV in South America before moving on to take down the Santa Blanca Drug Cartel led by El Sueño in Bolivia. Personality Due to his higher education, Weaver acts and talks like a professor, though he tries to downplay his sophistication and doesn’t like to stand out. Conservative in his beliefs but libertarian at heart, he avoids talking politics with his teammates. He is currently undergoing a difficult divorce, and counsels veterans suffering from PTSD when he’s not deployed. He has a strong friendship with Nomad, making him the first person selected for the team. Gallery Weaver.png| Jose-daniel-cabrera-pena-sniper-v1-3.jpg|Early Design. Jose-daniel-cabrera-pena-sniper-v3-4.jpg|Variations. Jose-daniel-cabrera-pena-sniper-final.jpg|Final Versión. |undefined|link=undefined Trivia * Weaver was the first Ghost picked by Nomad for the Bolivia mission, due to their strong friendship. * His surname, Ward, is Irish. * He has acquired many medals and accolades throughout the missions that he's been a part of. * In the game, He uses a customized M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle equipped with a 10-round magazine, long barrel, fitted with the stock of the Mk 14 Mod 1 by default, a suppressor and a G28 scope as his weapon of choice. * In trailers, other arts and Ubisoft's Clancy Intelligence & Assets, his primary weapon is the Remington MSR that's equipped with a Leupold Mark 4 LR/T 6.5-20x50mm Sight, an AN/PVS-29 Clip-on Sniper Night Sight, an EOtech Model M2124 Night Vision Device and... * A testament to his great accuracy, he once hit a confirmed 2,210-meter sniper kill. *Note despite being a member of the United States Navy, Weaver holds an Army Rank. *He became a Ghost in 2015. Notes Weaver is one of the four Ghost characters in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands. It was confirmed at Gamescon 2016 that players would have complete character and weapon customization options. Weaver is one of the quieter characters of the game, which is fitting for his position as the squad's sniper. Weaver and Midas' voices and personalities have become a point of confusion in the community. In the introductory cinematic, their voices are established but later scenes have their voices, names, and personalities switch. This is shown in the mission "El Pozolero" where, at the end of the mission, Nomad states that Midas observed stunted emotional growth when it was in fact Weaver that said the line, and again in the game's final mission "El Sueno" when Nomad tells Weaver to trace a call but Midas responds. This is likely developer oversight because squad conversations in the open world show them in the opposite, examples being Weaver mentioning his divorce and Midas joking with Holt, in line with their official bios. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands: Dark Waters'' *''Ghost Recon Wildlands: War Within the Cartel'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:American Category:Ghost Recon Wildlands